


Seasons.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [180]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crack-ish, Fluff, Gen, Highschool AU, Summer Festival, Talking About The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: The Gaang have a stall at their school’s summer fair.





	Seasons.

**Author's Note:**

> I could have done more with this concept than I did, sorry :-/
> 
> I’ve been reading North and South- it’s awesome! I’m gonna miss Gene Luen Yang though. I hope the next author is even better!

Summer was always the best season in Suki’s opinion. It was warm, vibrant and filled with life. Unfortunately for her, no one else in her friendship group seemed to agree. Toph was a fan of spring where there wasn’t too much or too little activity, which always helped her ‘see’ better. Of course, she found the flowers and animals to be beautiful as well, as she constantly told everyone whenever they commented on it. 

Katara and Sokka both preferred winter interestingly enough. Perhaps it reminded them of home. Well, Suki knew Sokka at least just didn’t like the bugs in summer. Zuko and Aang were also in agreement over the best season. Even though Aang liked all the seasons, his favourite was autumn due to the colours and the fun of shooting through the falling leaves at high speeds. Zuko never gave any of the his reasoning, but did once mention his liking of autumn. 

Why is any of this relevant, you ask? 

Well, that evening happened to be the night of their school’s Summer Fair, where they were forced to run a stall and hand out food or something. There were fireworks, games and a ridiculous amount of places to buy alcohol in or sneak off to to make out (or worse). But the Gaang were being good that night and staying at their stall.

The theme this year? Nature.

Many groups had opted to do food stands with lots of vegan options and piles of vegetables, while a few lazy groups just stuck a couple of leaves on their lucky dip box and called it quits. As for the Gaang, they had decided to keep it simple and do a stand based on the four seasons. They still had to sell something, however...

And that something was... Well, everything really.

No one could decide what to sell for the stall, so eventually everyone just contributed what they could and tried to roughly fit it into the theme. Aang was using his airbending as a sort of ride for fellow students who found the idea exhilarating, Katara was performing shows using her waterbending, Toph had ran off to play games at other stalls after handing them a single cupcake (she was ‘rebelling against the system’ apparently), Zuko was making tea for everyone and Sokka and Suki were working together on cooking. It was... surprisingly quite fun once they got into the swing of things.

Aang swung a squealing first-year girl into the air while Katara acted out ‘Frozen’ for a few cute kids who had older siblings in their year. Suki just watched, a faint smile on her face. She was taking a break for a couple of minutes while their season-inspired dishes cooked. Eventually, Zuko joined her. He sighed softly and leans against the side of the stall.

“I never wanna see a teapot again.” He muttered darkly. Ever since Zuko’s uncle became a world famous tea-maker, people had been yearning to drink tea from his very own prodigal nephew. Zuko didn’t exactly appreciate this, but tried to enjoy the attention as much as it kept him off his feet. Suki laughed.

“I never wanna see an oven again.” The entire stall had been fairly busy, actually. She supposed having a lot of benders motivated everyone.

“Guess we’ll have to avoid kitchens from now on?” Zuko smirked lightly at her, causing her to laugh again. Every since he’d stopped being the school bully and started being their best friend, Zuko really had become one of the nicest people ever. Regardless of this, he was basically Sunset Shimmer from MLP:EG until something Big happened.

“Yeah, maybe.” Speaking of sunsets, the one on the eve of the Fair was gorgeous.

“Hey, you two! Don’t slack off yet!” Sokka protested from the kitchen. They exchanged glances before returning to work on food for their most impatient customers.

As the night continued, things eventually settled down until hardly anyone came to their stall anymore. Toph had returned after trying to scam people into letting her draw them, and was sitting on the grass in front of the stall with a bored expression on her face. Sokka and Suki sat on either side of her, also feeling pretty tired. Soon, the rest of the Gaang joined them too. 

“So, how do you all think we did?” Aang asked conversationally.

“Pretty well, I’d say,” Sokka smirked more obviously than Zuko had earlier. Suki had always loved Sokka’s smile, whether it was a smirk or a grin. It was beautiful either way.

“Shouldn’t Toph have done something?” Katara asked in an accusatory tone. Toph snorted and Sokka attempted very poorly to rein in his impending laughter.

“Hey, I did plenty! Did you _see_ my prizes?” She proudly held up a handful of cute stuffed animals.

“That isn’t anything to do with the stall! You should’ve been-“

“Okay, let’s stop fighting now. It’s the end of the Summer Fair!” Aang smiled warmly at them all. 

“I agree. Why don’t we have some tea instead?” Zuko asked relatively calmly, holding up his teapot but very pointedly making a show of not looking at it. 

“What’s with you and tea lately?” Sokka frowned in confusion, but the firebender just shrugged. In all honesty, he didn’t really know either.

“Well, I think it’s a great idea. Here, I’ll take it.” Suki smiled at Zuko as she gently prised the pot from his hands. Soon enough, everyone had a small cup of tea and a pile of random leftovers from the stall. They sat there, talking about some of the crazier customers and then how Toph was able to win all of those toys, before the subject changed to the future.

“You’re seriously thinking of skipping college?” Katara asked incredulously. Toph shrugged.

“Eh, maybe. I’ll do fine without it.” Sokka nodded firmly, causing Katara to glare at him.

“I’m not going either. There’s a great apprenticeship downtown that I’ve been looking at, and I think it’ll be better than more school.” Katara just sighed when Sokka and Toph high-fived.

“I still think both of you should at least try to get in. College is important!”

“Not necessarily,” Zuko interjected, “It depends on what you want to do for a job.”

“Let me guess,” Katara gave him a cold stare, annoyed that he didn’t side with her, “Tea making?” 

“That’s just a hobby!” He protested while the others laughed in the background.

“Well, I’m not going to college either. I want to travel around and make new friends! Oh, and try to teach people about my ancestors’ culture too.” Aang declared with a smile. While Katara and Zuko were proficient benders, they both wanted to lead a somewhat ordinary life rather than rely on this. Toph and Aang, however, preferred a life of bending to a life of schools and taxes. Not one of them really minded this difference- bending was just an alternate path of life, and not everyone took it or even could. 

“Sounds good. Maybe I’ll join you.” Toph said with a smile. Sokka attempted to grab some of her remaining food off her plate, but she noticed the moment his chopstick touched the paper and threw a rock at his hand to knock it away. He winced and pouted in her direction, forgetting for a moment that she wouldn’t be able to see it.

“Sure!” Aang returned her smile, oblivious to their shenanigans (or pretending to be). 

As the last embers of the sun turned black, the Gaang watched the fireworks which signalled the end of the festival before returning to pack up their stall.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot about Suki at the end because I’m awful sorry T - T
> 
> Prompt- Highschool AU of something not already set in a highschool.
> 
> It took me ten minutes to think of a fandom I’m in which isn’t already set in a high school. I didn’t want to do SPN- I should have done Love Stage...
> 
> Original Number- 353.


End file.
